homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102415-Aftermath
23:13:06 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC walks up to the beaten body of the engineer, looking down at him, stonefaced -- 23:13:41 CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 23:13:41 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC releases the Engineer, slamming him down to the ground with a grunt. -- 23:14:07 CAC: nyarla. fr_sk h_m down for those d_scs. 23:14:58 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC stoops down to search the troll, making sure to pluck the scouter off of his face to examine later -- 23:15:55 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slowly approaches, moving along the short distance that the Engineer had managed to run before being taken down. Her saber runs through the sand, flat end of the blade first, leaving a furrow behind it. Some of the sand is stained red. -- 23:16:15 CCC: • Nyarla, you find a small padded envelope inside his coat, containing two discs. • 23:16:37 CCC: I've got them right here 23:16:40 CAC: d_bs on the fuck_ng. motorcycle. 23:16:45 CAC: _t's _n my house. so _t's m_ne. 23:16:46 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC holds up the envelopes with a grin -- 23:17:05 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks back to the engineer with disdain -- 23:17:10 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC glances over at the red-stained sand, grimacing. She glances back at the Engineer but that doesn't really help either. -- 23:17:12 CCC: Who wants him? 23:17:23 CCC: Sorry about your hive, by the way 23:17:34 CAC: you owe me, aga_n. 23:17:37 CTT: Yeah uh. 23:17:47 CTT: Sorry abou7 crashing in7o said hiVe. 23:17:52 CCC: You get a bike out of it 23:18:05 CCC: Really sorry about the bike crashing into you , Heliux 23:18:07 CAC: _ also get a hole _n my wall and a b_ke that crashed through a wall. 23:18:24 CCC: I could control, him, not it 23:18:30 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S sneer reeks of murder. Her face really should never be like that. It's almost not her. She stands over the Engineer, turning her saber around in her hand. -- 23:18:41 CTT: yeah 7hanks for 7ha7, by 7he way. 7ha7 bike is horrible jus7 saying. 23:19:15 CAC: do you want to k_ll th_s guy. lorrea. 23:19:17 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC notices Lorrea's rather intimidating approach -- 23:19:36 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC takes a step back. She looks down at the Engineer again with a deeper grimace. A sympathetic one, this time. -- 23:19:36 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks over to the engineer and to lorrea. He... makes no comment. -- 23:20:06 CCC: Lorrea 23:20:12 CCC: Are you sure you want to do that? 23:20:14 CAT: He'lll die eitherr way. He's done enough. 23:20:33 CCC: Would it tarnish the hero record? 23:20:41 CAT: Is therre a reason that he shoulld llive. 23:20:48 CCC: Not a single one 23:20:53 CCC: But do you really want to do it? 23:21:24 CTT: like you said, he's going 7o be dead soon ei7her way. 23:21:35 CAT: If not me, then who. 23:21:35 CTT: saVe yourself 7he hassle. 23:21:44 CAT: Now is not soon. 23:21:53 CAC: e_ther way, _'m go_ng to bury h_m _n my garden. 23:21:56 CAC: same w_th every other troll. 23:21:57 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks down at the Engineer -- 23:22:04 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC coldly -- 23:22:07 CCC: I'll do it 23:22:23 CAT: ... With yourr hands. 23:22:37 CCC: You want your saber stained even more? 23:22:53 CAC: the dude nearly k_lled her. 23:22:58 CAC: _ can't blame her for f_n_sh_ng h_m off. 23:23:03 CAC: no need to brood harder, nyarla. 23:23:14 CCC: I'm not brooding 23:23:19 CGG ceased responding to memo. 23:23:22 CAT: He nearrlly killled me, and Serrios doesn't llook welll eitherr. 23:23:30 CAT: And we woulld alll be dead if he got what he wanted. 23:23:33 CAC: what happened to ser_os, anyway? 23:23:54 CCC: We should probably tend to him 23:23:58 CTT: he's ou7 cold, from wha7 I could 7ell. 23:24:13 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT turns, glancing back. Checking for Aeglos. -- 23:24:14 CAC: get ser_os _ns_de, throw a blanket over that hole. 23:24:23 CAC: _'m gonna. grab a shovel. 23:24:53 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sends a firm stomp into the Engineer's windpipe, aiming to crush it -- 23:25:18 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC adds a second stomp for good measure -- 23:25:24 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slowly. looks back. -- 23:25:38 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT quickly covers his eyes. He would rather not have that image stuck with him. -- 23:25:56 CAC: _d_ot. 23:26:03 CCC: Whatever 23:26:29 CTT: le7s 23:26:37 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stares down at the Engineer. -- 23:26:37 CTT: le7s jus7 ge7 serios inside. 23:26:42 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC goes to Serios's side to pick him up -- 23:26:46 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT ... her saber drops to the sand. -- 23:26:55 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC heads inside her hive a little quickly, before coming back out with a shovel. -- 23:27:03 CAC: .. lorrea? you alr_ght? 23:27:27 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT decides to help Nyarla with that task. many hands make light work. -- 23:27:47 CCC: ... 23:27:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC takes a glance back at Lorrea -- 23:28:41 CCC: Hey, you okay? 23:28:55 CCC: • A high pitched whistle keens for a moment, and then you see another meteor come hurtling out of the sky. It lands nearby. • 23:30:10 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT jumps a bit upon that impact. -- 23:30:28 CCC: Libby again, I guess 23:30:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC there's a small note of distaste in his voice -- 23:31:34 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT turns back to Lorrea, still trying to avoid looking at the engineer -- 23:32:00 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC moves to walk Serios and lay him down on a couch or in the ring -- 23:32:31 CTT: we can 7ake care of serios and... him. lorrea, do you wan7 7o go check ou7 7ha7 me7eor? 23:32:45 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT drops to her knees, and- her teeth tear into the Engineer's shoulder. And again. And again. Lorrea isn't here right now. There is only hunger. -- 23:32:52 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT Oh god. -- 23:32:52 CAC: LORREA. 23:32:53 CAC: WHAT THE FUCK. 23:32:54 CAC: LORREA? 23:32:58 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT oh. -- 23:32:59 CCC: ... 23:33:08 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT okAY NEVERMIND LORREA -- 23:33:11 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT she's not supposed to eat meat -- 23:33:17 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC drops Serios and runs to stop Lorrea -- 23:33:22 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC DROPS THE SHOVEL. She quickly shoves her off of the body, or attempts to. -- 23:33:27 CAC: Lorrea what the HELL _s go_ng on?? 23:33:27 CCC: Hey! 23:33:29 CCC: Hey! 23:33:31 CAC: sp_t _t out! 23:33:35 CAC: sp_t that out of your mouth! 23:33:40 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RUSHES over to help STOP LORREA -- 23:34:07 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC tries to pull Lorrea away from the body -- 23:34:18 CCC: What the fuck got into you? 23:34:27 CAC: _s th_s the. s_de effect? 23:34:32 CCC: ... 23:34:35 CCC: shit 23:34:38 CAC: lorrea, go. go check out that meteor! 23:34:43 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is PULLED AWAY. She doesn't spit anything out. She's a bit blank at the moment. Maybe it's shock. -- 23:34:44 CCC: Eating meat is going to make her mutate 23:34:44 CAC: go far away from th_s corpse! 23:34:49 CTT: wha7 7he fuck kinda side effec7 causes 7HA7? 23:35:01 CCC: SOMEONE CHECK THE METEOR 23:35:12 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gets down on her knees, trying to straight up. Take Lorrea by the cheeks and make her spit this out. If she actually tore anything off. -- 23:35:42 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT runs to go check the meteor, seeing as everyone else is a bit busy. -- 23:36:18 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT did. But it's gone. A good deal of her face is bright red. She's stopped struggling. -- 23:36:24 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sits Lorrea down gently, snapping fingers in frint of her face -- 23:36:28 CCC: Hey 23:36:32 CCC: Are you still with us? 23:36:35 CCC: Feeling okay? 23:38:17 CCC: • TT, there's another white box there. • 23:38:35 CAC: oh, my god. 23:38:48 CAC: lorrea d_d you just. eat that dude's shoulder. 23:38:52 CAC: holy sh_t you're so fuck_ng cool. 23:38:55 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is shaking. She slowly takes a breath. -- 23:38:57 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT doesnt check whats in the box, he just takes it and RUNS back. -- 23:39:09 CCC: Lorrea, please 23:39:12 CCC: Say something 23:40:00 CAT: I woulld ratherr not, 23:40:19 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slumps back onto the sand, if allowed. Staring up at the sky. -- 23:40:34 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC allows her to do so -- 23:40:47 CAC: that's good enough. 23:40:56 CAC: alr_ght. what _s _t, hel_ux? 23:41:27 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC checks her phone, blinking. -- 23:41:31 CAC: are you. f'rreall. 23:41:46 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT places the box down, opening it up finally -- 23:41:55 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shuts her eyes. Tightly. No more sky. -- 23:42:37 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is cursing a fair amount under his breath. Considering the situation though, can you really blame him? -- 23:42:53 CAC: lorrea, you. stay safe, okay/ 23:42:55 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC ?* -- 23:43:12 CAT: Y. yes. 23:44:09 CCC: • Inside are a few odd items. First, two more vials for that injector gun. A small scrap of paper with writing on it. And a small paper hummingbird, that springs to life as soon as the box is opened. It flutters around, watching you with inquisitive red eyes. • 23:44:24 CAC: _'ll be r_ght here, okay? 23:44:28 CAC: you just. l_e down for a l_ttle wh_le. 23:44:38 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC immediately goes to work with the injector gun lik ebefore -- 23:44:53 CAC: .. l_bby? 23:44:55 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT relaxes. Or, rather, slumps. -- 23:44:55 CCC: Heliux, can you read that paper for me? 23:45:05 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, waving to the little hummingbird. -- 23:45:15 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT goes to read the writing. Maybe its instructions? -- 23:45:57 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC after inserting the vials, he holds the gun just above Lorrea's heart, like the last time -- 23:48:49 CCC: • The Paper says. "For Serios. Lorrea will be fine." • 23:49:03 CTT: --wai7wai7wai7wai7! 23:49:12 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC stops -- 23:49:15 CCC: what? 23:49:26 CTT: i7's no7 for lorrea, 7his says. 23:49:31 CTT: bu7 for serios. 23:49:42 CAC: oh, fuck. 23:49:52 CTT: apparen7ly she'll be fine af7er... wha7eVer 7he fuck 7ha7 was? 23:49:54 CCC: Shit 23:50:03 CCC: I hope this doesn't mutate her 23:50:10 CCC: Let's just get them both inside 23:50:35 CTT: yeah. le7s. 23:51:13 CCC: Have you got her? 23:51:27 CCC: I'll go inject Serios and bring him in 23:51:42 CCC: And I guess I'll bury the troll too 23:51:57 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods, then starts to carry lorrea inside. Oh, what a day-- -- 23:52:09 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is CARRIED. -- 23:52:13 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC leaves Lorrea's side to tend to Serios, injecting and carrying him inside -- 23:52:15 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT good thing she's smol. -- 23:52:29 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC more like dragging really -- 23:52:30 CAC: good call on read_ng that. 23:52:34 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is not very strong thank goodness lorrea is a smol. -- 23:52:41 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is fine with being carried despite being fully capable of walking -- 23:52:46 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is sort of a little shit -- 23:53:07 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC lays Serios in the ring before talking back out to dig the grave -- 23:53:21 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC walking* -- 23:54:18 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is already digging the grave in her garden, low key looking at her phone. -- 23:54:48 CCC: ... 23:54:58 CCC: You can take that message, I can take over 23:55:06 CAC: uh. 23:55:06 CAC: no. 23:55:19 CAC: th_s _s my h_ve. my garden. _'m d_gg_ng th_s. 23:55:34 CAC: why would you even want to. 23:56:09 CCC: I finish him off after all 23:56:21 CCC: I'd have figured you wouldn't want to clean up after me 23:57:17 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is dozing off. This is sort of obvious to Heliux. -- 23:57:29 CAC: congratulat_ons, you stepped on the throat of a dy_ng troll, and now you want to d_g h_s grave. 23:57:39 CAC: god you are. someth_ng else. 23:57:51 CCC: Are you really going to start up again? 23:57:55 CCC: Seriously? 23:58:24 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT carefully sets lorrea down on someplace she can rest. She... she needs it. -- 23:58:41 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC just walks away back inside -- 23:58:49 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC waves him off dismissively, going back to digging. -- 23:59:25 CCC ceased responding to memo. 00:00:03 -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is going to doze off, then. -- 00:01:19 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sighs and takes a seat on a couch -- 00:01:26 CCC: How is she/ 00:01:32 CCC: ? 00:02:08 CTT: she's sleeping. 7hankfully. 00:02:23 CTT: do you haVe any clue wha7 7he fuck all 7ha7 was abou7? 00:02:48 CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 00:02:48 CCC: • The little paper hummingbird flutters around Lorrea for a minute, then peeps, and flies over to check on Serios. • 00:03:18 CCC: I would assume it has something to do with the last time we got a meteor visit 00:03:37 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC eyes the hummingbird curiously, but says nothing about or to it -- 00:03:40 CTT: ... uh-huh. 00:03:53 CCC: It had another box of medical supplies 00:04:02 CCC: The same kind as this one from the looks of it 00:04:20 CCC: The last one had the blood of the oracle in it 00:04:32 CCC: Which has side effects 00:04:39 CCC: • The hummingbird takes off from Serios and goes to check on Carayx. • 00:04:49 CCC: Eating meat for example, causes mutations 00:05:02 CCC: Eating gives gills 00:05:03 CTT: oh well 7ha7s jus7 perfec7. 00:05:10 CCC: Bugs, compound eyes 00:05:29 CTT: I. do no7 wan7 7o 7hink abou7 where 7his is going. 00:05:31 CCC: Apparently anothe side effect may be ravenous hunger 00:05:31 CTT: please. 00:05:44 CCC: I don't know what happens now 00:05:56 CCC: I don't want to think of it either 00:06:00 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sighs -- 00:06:06 CCC: Just telling you what I do know about it so far 00:06:23 CTT: well... we're going 7o find ou7 ei7her way, I guess. 00:06:50 CCC: I hope Libby's blood is about flushed out of her system 00:06:52 CTT: wha7 abou7 7ha7 7hing flying around now? is 7ha7 "gif7" from 7he me7eor also gonna cause some7hing? 00:07:14 CCC: I don't know what it is or why it's here 00:07:29 CCC: It's from her and I don't care about it 00:08:06 CCC: I want to make sure these two are okay and then I'll be out 00:08:25 CTT: 7ha7s fair. 00:08:30 CTT: I suppose. 00:08:43 CCC: I want to find that asshole's dropship 00:08:52 CCC: Maybe see if it's useful still 00:09:03 CTT: er. 00:09:19 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is still digging that grave, sighing intensely. She glances up at the hummingbird, smiling faintly at it. -- 00:09:29 CCC: Yeah, it's how he got down to the planet I guess 00:09:46 CTT: Maybe you shouldn'7 be worried abou7 7ha7 righ7 now. we haVe 7he discs. i7's only a ma77er of 7ime un7il we s7ar7 playing or some7hing, righ7? 00:10:00 CTT: who cares abou7 7he dropship. 7he worlds ending. 00:10:09 CCC: The discs are only Aaisha to get in 00:10:15 CCC: We'll have another way, I guess 00:10:44 CCC: And in the game, we will have planets to traverse 00:10:49 CCC: It'd be handy 00:11:01 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- 00:11:13 CTT: i can7 argue wi7h 7ha7. 00:11:23 CCC: I actually don't know where Aaisha is now anyway 00:11:34 CCC: Last I heard, she was plotting to take on that tyrianblood 00:12:03 CCC: But thanks to Libby, she's not in much of a mood for communications 00:12:18 CCC: So I can't even reach her to say we have them 00:12:48 CCC: Add in the days it takes to move around to places 00:13:05 CCC: And whatever danger from any of the empress's goons and drones still on planet 00:13:21 CTT: i ge7 i7, nyarla. 00:13:26 CCC: Yeah 00:13:34 CTT: i ge7 i7. fine, you haVe 7ime. 00:13:52 CTT: good luck wi7h 7ha7 dropship. be7s are, you'll need i7. 00:23:09 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC remembers both Lorrea's aber and the Aeglos are on the ground outside -- 00:23:17 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC goes to retrieve them -- 00:30:10 CCG ceased responding to memo. 00:31:30 CURRENT consumedGhost CCG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 00:31:30 CCG: Uhm, hello? 00:31:38 CCC: • Hi Neizan • 00:31:48 CCC: • Nyarla • 00:32:02 CCC: • While you're outside gathering Aeglos and the saber, you see another troll approach. • 00:32:02 CCG: Hey. What are you doing here? 00:32:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC stares at the unfamilar troll warily -- 00:32:50 CCC: Who are you? 00:36:14 CCG: I just followed A mutAnt blood. He went this wAy. 00:37:01 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC drops the other weapons and reequips his brass knuckles -- 00:37:12 CCC: We've got another one! 00:37:23 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he calls out loud enough to be heard back at the hive -- 00:38:20 CAC: another /what/? 00:38:25 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT bolts upright, equiping his gauntlets and rushing outside. -- 00:38:30 CTT: ano7her?! 00:38:48 CCC: so you're following the Engineer? 00:39:53 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC slowly glances down at the dead engineer, half buried in the ground. Bright red mutant blood is obviously. everywhere. -- 00:40:44 CAC: nyarla, put your knuckles down. 00:41:15 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC hadn't actually put them up, just had them out -- 00:42:58 -- CURRENT consumedGhost CCG approaches to the other trolls -- 00:43:06 CCG: Did you AlreAdy kll him? 00:43:16 CCG: kill* 00:43:20 CCC: ...why? 00:43:47 CCG: Just Asking... 00:44:29 CCC: So you expected us to? 00:45:42 CAC: no, he's def_n_tely. 00:45:42 CAC: not al_ve. 00:45:46 CAC: you want to talk to h_m? 00:46:02 -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gestures broadly to the dirt-covered body in front of her. -- 00:46:26 CTT: yeah... why exac7ly were you following a mu7an7? an adul7, none7heless. 00:47:14 CCG: He got into A fight. I wAs curious. 00:47:21 -- CURRENT consumedGhost CCG looks down -- 00:49:36 CTT: well, 7ha7's an easy way ge7 yourself culled. 00:49:56 -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT puts away his gauntlets. this troll doesnt seem like too much of a threat. -- 00:50:47 CCC: Can we help you, friend? 00:51:05 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC stoops down to pick back up the saber ans the glaive -- 00:51:38 CCG: As I sAid, I just wAnted to follow his steps. I don't wAnt to get involved in Any problems. 00:53:07 CCC: Well, you know his fate 00:53:12 CCC: Are you satisfied? 00:54:45 CCG: I expected more. Not to find his... deAd corpse. 00:54:54 -- CURRENT consumedGhost CCG steps back -- 00:55:33 CAC: _s he a fr_end of yours? 00:55:39 CAC: or were you look_ng for a f_ght. 00:55:44 CAC: who are you, anyway. _'m carayx. 00:56:05 CTT: yeah, wha7s your name? 00:56:19 CCG: I'm NeizAn. Nice to meet you... 00:56:28 CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 00:56:28 -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Walks towards the hive. -- 00:56:38 CAC: oh, fu-- 00:56:41 CCC: I'm Nyarla 00:56:46 CAC: _s that ant? _'d recogn_ze that afro anywhere. 00:56:49 CAC: and. ne_zan? 00:56:51 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC captchalogues the weapons for ease -- 00:56:55 CAC: _. th_nk _ know that name, actually. 00:57:03 CCC: ...from the list 00:57:07 CAC: yeah. 00:57:07 CAC: oh. 00:57:09 CAC: ... 00:57:11 CTT: ... wai7, really? 00:57:14 CAC: th_s _s really, we_rdly conven_ent. 00:57:17 CAC: yeah, th_s guy's cool. no worr_es. 00:57:19 -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA mutters, "that must be >II< just got here, >I< wasn't expect>III< just real>III< sa>II< can't condone murder. 01:34:53 CTA: But >III< th>III<'m not ask>II< neglected to tell a few of you about my dreams. 01:48:53 CCC: Side note, she actually told me what she sees 01:49:04 CCC: Bonds and contracts and such 01:49:08 CCC: Relationships 01:49:14 CAT: She tolld me too. 01:49:47 CTT: An7era, you'Ve also had weird dreams? 01:50:52 CTA: Yes, whenever >I< dream, >I< f>IIIII< see clouds on the planet too. They conta>IIII< don't recogn>IIIIIIII<'m not so sure >IIIIII< haven't even left my room there yet. 02:08:55 CAC: fa_r enough. 02:09:09 CAC: you th_nk. ser_os _s somewhere s_m_lar? 02:09:25 CTA: >I< bel>IIIII<... don't th>II